Jet Set Radio: Shocked Again
by Wildcat Jason
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Sonic's joining the Noise Tanks, The Love Shockers get a new addition, Eggman's planning something rotten... SonicJSR crossover!
1. Spine Shock

Jet Set Radio: Shocked Again  
  
A/N: I'd like to introduce you a little break from my NJGRE/DExM continuity to bring you another JW/ZM JSR fic. This has nothing to do with NJGRE, there will be couple differences in characters and such. Umm, anyway, on with the story, which I am also doing a comic based upon it. :D There will be a link to Page 1 at the end of this fic. Enjoy, peeps. And don't worry your little DExM-loving heads, DExM will be getting an update soon enough. ^^ Bah, on with the story.  
---------------------  
It had been a week since Goji had fallen to his doom off the Rokkaku tower, and everything was seeming quite well. Poison Jam was back, causing as much trouble in Kogane as before, but the GGs weren't gonna bother with them at the moment. They had both Shibuya AND Benten, and that was enough. The Noise Tanks were seemingly absent, probably off underground somewhere, planning retaliation. Of course, that wasn't going to be the GGs' problems, no, their problems would have to do with another gang...  
The Love Shockers.  
----------------------  
--Shibuya-cho Bus Terminal Area--  
  
No one was out on the streets at the moment, they were all still sleeping, despite the daylight, which was always around, it was five in the morning. Most Shibuyans didn't awaken til six. But there was one group of Shibuyans out this early... Their shadows crept along quietly, for the exception of their skates scraping on the pavement. They were the Love Shockers, and thay were really pissed off, more than usual, whether it was because of their crushing defeat by the GGs a little over a week ago, or it was you-know-when, but they were here to paint the town pink.  
  
"Perfect, no GGs in sight." their leader, Cassandra announced "TAG EVERYTHING... HAHAHA!"  
  
The Love Shockers went straight to work, spraying and splattering paint all over the place, a mix of pink, black, and blue, until the place was covered in things like "love sucks", "shock", "fear us", and even the occasional "die, GGs". They were taking out all their rage in a bubblegummy, heartbroken threat to the territory and possibly lives of the GGs. And this was only the beginning. Once they were done, they dashed off to the sewers to their hideout hidden behind a secret door.  
-------------------------  
--GGs Garage--  
  
It was now seven o clock in the morning, and the place was already bustling with sounds as the GGs began their daily routine. Beat had just gone out with Mew on a checkup on the territory, while Tab was busy repairing skates and doodling designs for something or other, Garam and Piranha were having some couple time, and Gum was trying to beat Slate's score at pinball, like she'd ever be able to do it. Even Slate couldn't beat his own high score it was so big. As for Slate, the GGs had racked up enough money from what Goji's son, Yuji had given them for saving the city to buy a GameCube and some games. Yo-yo had gotten SA2 battle, and he was GOOD. He and Slate were at the moment playing a round of Tails vs. Dark Chao Mech, and were at the last round.  
  
"Hehe, I'm gonna beat you, Slate!" Yo-yo laughed, firing Tails' Volkan cannon rapidly at Slate's mech.  
  
"We'll see about THAT, Yo-yo." Slate said, trying to catch the rings to power up his special attacks.  
  
"Forget it, I RULE at SA2 Battle!"  
  
No sooner had Yo-yo said this, Slate had gotten 60 rings and blasted Tails with his Power Laser, winning the match and the game. Yo-yo looked at the screen in shock.  
"No... Way."  
  
"Way, you lose, Yoster." Slate said, grinning under his jacket "He he he."  
  
"Oh, shut up..."  
  
"I'll take you on, Slate!" Tab announced, getting tired of his normal work, but, nothing else would be said when Beat and Mew came in.  
  
"We've got a problem." Beat said "Mew?"  
  
"Yeah, big problem." she replied "The Love Shockers are at it again, they totally tagged up the terminal area! I mean, BIG TIME. We're talking junk like 'Die, GGs!'. They must be really pissed off about when we kicked their butts over a week ago! Either that, or it's you know when..."  
  
"Probably the you know when AND being defeated." Gum snorted "Bunch of no-good bitches."  
  
"Well, we better go and show them that the GGs aren't to be messed with." Piranha said.  
  
"We don't know where they are, though, so I guess we'll just have to paint over their tags again." Beat said "Let's head out and repaint the place, GG STYLE!"  
  
And so, all the GGs ran or rather skated out the door to cover up what the Love Shockers had applied.  
---------------------  
The entire town was outside now, gawking at the tags ore ignoring them or turning away in disgust and moving along. The GGs suddenly arrived, and that told the people to get out of the way so they could cover up this pink stuff with their GG graffiti. Of course, there was something always stepping in the way of everything going smoothly, and this was no exception because several people had called the cops. Graffiti was still illegal, it would take a while for Yuji to be able to at least slightly lift the ban, so no safety there.  
  
"Attention all units, attention all units." the radio tuners went "Reports of vandalism and reckless skaters at the Shibuya-cho bus terminal, we must put a stop to that, over... Oh, and the Captain is on his way, I repeat the Captain is on his..."  
  
"I know I'm on my way, so just shut up!" Onishima interrupted over the broadcast "All units, terminate with extreme predjudice, just don't kill them. I'll be there shortly."  
  
The seirens blared, and the cops arrived, the doors opening and a bunch of officers in ther usual garb hopped out and began to advance...  
  
--TO BE CONTINUED--  
  
As promised, here's the first page to the comic. ^_^  
http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=109765 


	2. The Hedgehog Cometh

Jet Set Radio: Shocked Again  
By Jason Winter  
  
A/N: I finally figured out the direction this story's gonna take. Unfortunately, I had to cancel the comic due to personal reasons and time restrictions, but the fic will live on. I'm not gonna say what I'm pulling until I get to the part in the story, and the endnote. =P But I know you might like what'll happen next. ;) If ya don't, oh well. ^^; I'm not here to please people I'm here to write a compelling story. Let's do it... to it!  
-----------------  
"The cops... just what we DON'T need!" Beat snarled "Keep on tagging if you can, but stay away from those cops!"  
  
They quickly scattered, and the troops did, too, giving them at least a somewhat larger chance of not getting caught.   
  
Mew had 3 cops on her tail, whirling their nightsticks in the air, marching with their usual "Hup hup hup!" She was whipping her arms from side to side, painting over as much pink blue and black as possible, before escaping on a rail as Slate blazed through the surprised cops and tagged the rest of the Love Shocker tags there, also getting the cops painted up. The cops quickly continued to chase after the two angrily.  
  
Yo-yo laughed as he lept onto one of the balconies where the cops couldn't reach, and flipped them off before tagging all over the LS tags over the balcoy and hopped down, tagging the backs of said cops as Garam rushed by and covered up some more that were in front of those same cops. The cops chased after the two as Tab rushed past and finished the tags off. The rest of them were tagging minor spots while giving the police the runaround, when suddenly Onishima's black cop car arrived at the scene. About5 Kiesatsu hopped out, all of them wearing reverse-colored uniforms, white on black. They carried beanbag guns instead of nightsticks.  
  
"Allow me to introduce you to the new addition of the Tokyo-to police force, children." Onishima sneered "This is the Beanbag Squad. I hope you enjoy!"  
  
Suddenly, they fired their cannons, beanbags flying everywhere, hitting Piranha, Gum, and Slate, knocking them over. The rest dodged and went to save their friends, only to get jumped by the cops. The Kiesatsu were getting smarter... Which meant more trouble for the Rudies. They were quickly picked up.  
  
"I'm so sorry, but it looks like you won't be getting victorious any more. And don't think because you saved this city doesn't mean I'm gonna let you get away with this crap. You do realize vandalism and disturbing the peace is a crime, right? So why do you do this?"  
  
"Because we have the right to express ourselves, that's why!" Beat said "Sure, we could do something else like video games or go shopping and stuff, but it just isn't creative! It's fun, we do it, but graffiti and skating is our way of life, man! Dude, don't you have a sense of creativity... a sense of fun?"  
  
Onishima glared at Beat for a moment.  
"I know how to have fun! You're just wrecking it for me! Do you realize how frusturating it is having this job? It was all good fun when all i did was have to keep people from being mugged or raped or whatever, but now with your rudie trend, i can't get an ounce of sleep! I'm addicted to coffee, I have this stupid beard that never goes away, my eyes are sunken into my skull, my hair's a mess... I HATE IT! IT'S YOUR FAULT! Almost everybody complains about graffiti this and vandalism that! I never got a decent snooze in six months!"  
  
"Well, maybe you should, like, take a vacation?" Mew asked.  
  
"A vacation? Me?! HAH! I have a duty to keep this town clean! I don't need a vacation! All I need is to get rid of you and clean up the town! You're a blatant distraction! This city will never be peaceful as long as you punks are screwing it up! Maybe a week in juvie will set you straight!"  
  
"Doubtful." Garam said "You locked up the Noise Tanks for a week, and now they're back turning Benten into a technotrash masterpiece! And then there's Poison jam, you think they'll stop watching horror movies? Well, it's like that with us, we do what we live with. We aren't gonna stop from a week of being locked up."  
  
Onishima sighed, and said something they thought they'd never hear...  
"Let them go."  
  
The officers released the GGs in surprise at what Onishima was saying.  
  
"You sure?" said one of the beanbaggers.  
  
"Let them go, they're right. They won't stop, no matter what we do... besides, i don't think we'd be around if they hadn't stopped Goji. You kids can have a grace period... Just get rid of all that damn pink, it hurts my eyes. I'm outta here to take a nice long nap... But don't think you'll keep this up forever... Cuz when I've gotten my rest, you're going down, punks."  
  
With that, he got back in his car, and so did the Beanbag Squad, while the normal cops walked back to their cars. The rudies looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to work.  
  
--Benten-cho--  
  
The Noise Tanks had been busy. Qute a bit of Benten was covered in their tags, and they ruled the place again... The GGs were right, putting the NTs in juvie for a week wasn't going to work... Nothing would stop these dudes from their hacking, tagging, rolling way of life. The Noise Tanks consisted of Hotwire, their leader, Nucleus, the scientist of the group, and Tia, the chick. But we aren't focusing on them, at least not yet. No, we're gonna close in on a visitor to Tokyo who was getting a place to stay in the City of the Eternal Night. It was for a vacation, a vacation that was still unfinished, always getting interrupted by something or other. But this time, he would finish it!  
  
The red-shoed figure wandered through the street past the people and the NT graffiti, he wished he could run, but the pathway was crowded. he didn't want to bump into anyone and send them crashing down. His shoes had a small juncture in the sole that allowed him to grind stuff, much like the Netrium skates of the Rudies, only wheelless. he was fast, too, not just Rudie fast, but fast enough to break the sound barrier. he was your average teenage wanderer... Well, pretty much average, except he was a hedgehog, a hedgehog... Named Sonic.  
  
To be Continued  
----------------------------  
A/N: BOOM! There you have it! Jet Set Radio: Shocked Again will be a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog and Jet Set Radio... Nothing will be the same for Tokyo-to again! J-j-jet Set RADIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 


	3. Tankin' and Eggs

Shocked Again

Chapter 3

By Jason Winter

Benten-cho

Sonic sighed, and walked into the door to the small hotel. He was wearing an overcoat as not to arouse suspicion, he had no idea what Tokyo thought of his kind, so he'd keep himself incognito at the moment. He quickly went up to the desk, and rung the little bell.

A tall, thin man came to the desk, he looked at he cloaked figure.

"Hello, and welcome to the Bentenant Hotel." he said "How may I help you, Mr.…"

"Hida." Sonic replied "Sonno Hida."

"Ah, well, Mr. Hida, what do you need, a room?"

"Yeah." Sonic replied, giving the man the money "Will this be enough?"

"Yes, this will pay for one of our best rooms and free room service."

"Thanks."

The man gave Sonic a key, with the number 3B. Sonic took the key and his change, and went to 3B, and opened the door and stepped inside. It was nice, with a shower, a well-made and well sheeted bed, a restroom, and a mini-fridge.

"This will do nicely." Sonic… excuse me, Sonno, smiled, closing the door behind him and plopping on the bed to take a nap.

Somewhere outside Tokyo-to

A man in a black suit tapped his foot, waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. With Goji dead, the Golden Rhinos had run off into hiding. However, this was no ordinary secret meeting. For this guy had found Goji's will. His name was Jason, but he was well better known as Assassin Number Four, an explosives expert with a fetish for Molotov Cocktails.

Soon, came the sounds of marching feet, as about thirty Golden Rhinos entered the room. His fellow assassins were in prison now, so he was in charge since Goji was dead. All the group members sat down in their chairs without a word, wiggled their cheesy mustaches , and repositioned their sunglasses and looked at their new leader shiftily.

"I have an announcement." he began "I recently found our former master's will. It was sent out secretly to all his willholders around the time we began Project Devil's Contract. I obtained a copy of this will from one of his willholders, who said he didn't want anything to do with any of this. I killed him, and now, all the stuff he was going to inherit is mine. Anyway, it has come to my attention in this will something important concerning us…"

"Like what?" asked one of them "What do we get?"

"Unfortunately, as employees, we get nothing from his will, except for me of course, which I will gladly split with all of you. Anyway, it appears, we are actually one of his will items. The Golden Rhino organization has been given to an old friend of Goji's from high school. He is to arrive shortly, I sent him a letter telling us where we are now. However, I do not know when we will get to see Doctor…"

The door came crashing down, blown from its hinges. A series of loud, metallic clanks were heard as someone stepped into the room. The clanks came from a riding armor, which had blown the door open with its weapons. Driving it was an obese, bald man, with a ridiculously large brown mustache, a pair of sunglasses, and a set of work goggles on his head. He wore a red and white overcoat that looked like an orchestra conductor's uniform, with gold plates embedded, four in front, and four in back. His walker had a pair of metallic legs with rocket boosters attached to them, a machine gun attached to one side, and a large laser cannon mounted on a pole on the back.

"And, here's our new owner now…" Jason said "It is finally a pleasure to meet you… _Doctor Eggman._"

"Thank you, my new investment." Eggman chortled "I and Goji go far back, all the way to high school, he a business buff, and me a science geek. Our friendship was one of the best. He was like a brother to me, and now, sadly, he is gone. However, I am grateful that he gave me a piece of his will. Gentlemen, welcome to the Eggman Empire! Hohohohahahahahahaha!"

Jason and he rest of the Golden Rhinos joined in on the maniacal laughter… A new age had begun.

Bentenant Hotel, several hours later

Sonic yawned, all refreshed from his nap. This vacation was not going to be ruined by anything, he thought… Little did he know that at the same moment, Eggman had taken complete ownership of the Golden Rhinos, and that meant his vacation would be ruined sometime in the future.

He was amazed it was still dark outside, however, he knew that Tokyo's timeframe was weird, the light never changed anywhere. However, human activity did, and around this time, everyone was going to bed, well, except for the Rudies. Sonic decided to take a walk, and maybe do some running without anyone around. However, he took his coat with him just in case, and went outside the door. He ran downstairs, a new employee on watch, but all he felt was a slight breeze as Sonic zoomed out the door and outside.

No one seemed to be around, so Sonic zipped through the streets, happy he could finally get some normal running done. He grinned when he saw a rail, and used his shoes to grind it. He got some air from the speed, and used his Air Dash to zoom across a telephone wire, and to a roof. He went over it, and came to a gate. It went to a set of railroad tracks, and to another gate. He opened it, and lept again, and grinded across a metal bar to a circular platform held up by more of these bars. He then took another bar to a broken billboard, and dashed though the path, which led to a place with a bunch of cars and houses.

He walked around a little, and found a green walkway between the buildings, which went over a place with inactive subway trains below. Two more walkways were below it, one green, one red. He grinded the guard rail, and jumped to the next lowest path. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched from above by Hotwire.

"Who is that guy?" Hotwire thought to himself "He's got some mad talent. But he isn't wearing skates, he seems to be wearing some odd shoe made for grinding… Hmm… And he's a fast guy, too… It couldn't be him, could it? Only one way to find out…"

He clicked on his wrist communicator, calling out his fellow Noise Tanks. Suddenly, there were two puffs of black smoke and purple sparkles next to him… Nucleus and Tia.

"What is it, boss?" Nucleus asked in Noise Tank speak.

"Fresh meat, that's what. Look down there."

"It's some dude in a coat." Tia said "What's so special about him?"

"Just watch…"

Suddenly, Sonic grinded on the next guardrail and lept to the lowest pathway. He looked down on the trains and argued whether he should continue across the path or check out the abandoned trains.

"Wow, that's some style that guy's got." Nucleus said "He doesn't even wear skates, he wears shoes like… Boss, you thinking that's…"

"I'm sure it's him, you should have seen him run while I watched him when he came over here." Hotwire said "The guy's FAST."

"But why would Sonic be in Tokyo anyways? What reason does he have for being here?"

"He's on a vacation." Tia said "It's one of those odd things you know about the guy. His other vacations have always been ruined by you-know-who."

"Eggman?"

"Yeah. I guess he wants a vacation that will last. So he came here. Or at least, I think so."

"Boss, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking about making Sonic a Noise Tank, then, you're absolutely right." Hotwire said "Imagine what Sonic could do on our team. We'd be unstoppable."

"I thought he didn't do any illegal stuff." Tia said "So, how are we gonna get him to join?"

"Simple, we go down there and challenge him. If he says no, we leave him on his vacation."

"Good plan, let's try it." Nucleus said, as he clicked on the mechanism on his wrist communicator, as the other two did the same, disappearing in an explosion of smoke and sparkle, and then reappearing in the same fashion in front of Sonic.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked, not knowing who these guys were. They didn't look like Eggman or GUN's forces, but you could never know. He decided to play it cool.

"Click click whee beep whir click click squeak." Hotwire said "In other words, 'Hello, we're the Noise Tanks.' Who are you?"

"The name's Sonno Hida. You don't work for the Eggman Empire or GUN, do you?"

"Don't be daft!" Nucleus said "We wouldn't touch either with a ten foot pole. We're just kids who like dressing this way. We'll show you."

Hotwire nodded, and the trio took off their helmets. Hotwire was a kid with short, black hair and steel blue eyes. Nucleus took his glasses from his pocket and put them over his green eyes, his hair blonde and messy. And finally, there was Tia, with long, red hair tied in a bun, and brown eyes.

"Okay, I believe you." Sonic said "It's nice to meet you, I guess… So, what do you do for fun, skate?"

"Yes, and we also tag." Hotwire said.

"Wait, you guys are Rudies, huh?"

"Guilty."

"Wow, I've heard of you guys, and I've seen your work all over this place. It may be kind of illegal, but I think everyone needs to express themselves without worry."

"Heh, thanks, Soni-- MPH!" Nucleus said, only to get Hotwire's gloved hand slapped over his mouth.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag, or rather, the hedgehog." Sonic said, throwing off his jacket "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, but I think you already knew that. Just keep this a secret, okay? I don't want the entire town to know."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us." Hotwire said "Say, would you like to be an honorary Noise Tank?"

Sonic scratched his "chin" for a moment, before saying…

"Sure, what do I have to do to become one?"

To be Continued


	4. Start of Beautiful Friendships

****

Shocked Again

Chapter 4

By Jason Winter

__

Benten-cho

"Alright, Sonic, first thing's first." Hotwire began, waving his arms "If you want to be a Noise Tank, you need to dress like a Noise Tank... Unfortunately, we have nothing in your size yet so you're going to have to deal with the bagginess."

"I feel ridiculous." Sonic said, sweatdropping. The Noise Tank uniform bunched up on him, the top going down to his knees, and the pants bagging like crazy over his shoes.

"Don't worry about it." Nucleus said "If you get in, we'll have something tailor-made for ya, no questions asked."

"What about the headgear?"

"That will present a problem for the time being." Hotwire replied "Those spikes of yours wouldn't be able to fit in the helmet. Besides, this is a test run, so no worries. Alright, Sonic, let's get to step 2."

__

Golden Rhino Hideout

Eggman brushed his gloved hand against his mustache and looked at the Golden Rhinos.

"Hmm, you thirty... one look like a very reasonable bunch so tell me... What's the most problematic thing you're dealing with at the moment?"

All of them responded at once.

"Rudies."

"Hmm. So, what are these 'rudies' and how are they causing you trouble?"

Jason responded.

"They're the ones responsible for Goji's death and our current undernumbering. Many of our kind are in prison or hiding out."

"Mmhmm, I see. As my new investment, your problems have just been put on my 'bad' list, and I will make sure that they pay the price for undermining the newest part of the Eggman Empire. You want to get rid of the Rudies? Very well then, let's get started on our game plan!"

"Yes. We underestimated them the last time, but this time, Doctor, with your leadership, things are going to turn in our favor... revenge will be ours..."

__

Benten-cho

"OK, are you ready for step 2?" Hotwire asked.

"Ready, willing, and able." Sonic replied, showing off his trademark grin.

"Alright, you know how to grind with those shoes of yours, so this should be a piece of cake! Just copy what I do, and you'll almost be in!"

Hotwire started by dashing down the alleyway, and jumping onto the left handrail down a stairway, switched to the right at the break, and switched again, jumped and landed on top of the ticket booth.

"Now, you try!"

Sonic zipped to the rail in a mere blink of an eye, jumped across all 3 rails at lightning speed, and used his spin attack to land on the top of the booth.

"Like that?

Hotwire was grinning behind his mask.

"Exactly, Sonic. Good job." _This is going to be an easy recruitment, I'm sure..._

Love Shockers' HQ, Deep Under Shibuya-cho

"Cass, I don't see how the hell you consider that little graffiti blitz as revenge..." sighed one of the other Love Shockers "The GGs are just gonna paint right back over them AND up their guard."

She was responded to with a slap.

"Don't question me, Lacey." Cassandra snorted "I know what I'm doing so just shut up and proceed with the next part of the plan."

"That's what you said the first time when the GGs kicked our asses!" Lacey protested, blood mixing with blue lipstick "And besides, I'm just voicing my opinion, and the other girls would definitely agree with me that you're being a Grade-A bitch!"

Cassandra responded by kneeing Lacey in the gut.

"You think so?! Any of you others agree with Lacey here?!"

The others looked back at Cass and shook their heads in fear.

"Come on you guys, stand up to Cassandra, we could kick her ass and take over the Love Shockers without trouble..." Lacey said, coughing. She got kicked in the face.

"Heh-heh, they wouldn't even dare question me... You're the one being stupid, Lacey... get the hell out of my sight. You're out of the Love Shockers."

"Fine by me..." Lacey hissed, spitting blood and teeth, before dragging herself out of the HQ, not noticing another figure going in.

"Now then..." Cassandra cackled "An more questions on how I'm doing my job?"

No's all around.

"It's a shame. Lacey was one of our best and yet she made a big mistake today. Let that be a lesson to anyone who messes with the Love Shockers. Now, it is time to begin phase 2! Huh? There's someone else here... Show yourself, NOW."

The figure stepped out of the shadows a pink hedgehog in a red dress and boots.

"Um, hi..." she sighed.

"Okay, kid, what's your business?" Cassandra asked the newcomer.

"I'm new in town, and I had my heart broken a little while ago... And I hear you could help..."

Cassandra grinned. Pure luck for a replacement to come by so fast.

"Come on in sweetie, we'll help you the best we can... What's your name, kid?"

"Amy."

__

Benten-cho

"Well, Sonic, you've passed all the tests with flying colors." Hotwire announced "Welcome to the Noise Tanks. Remember, if you feel that you've had enough of a vacation, you're free to leave."

"Thanks, Hotwire." Sonic said, bowing "This may seem silly but being a Noise Tank and all... You think you could give me a name that suits you more?"

"How about DSL?" Tia said "It makes sense with his speed and all."

"DSL? I like it."

"Well then, welcome to the Noise Tanks, DSL!" Hotwire chuckled, patting Sonic on the back. _You'll have so much fun here that you'll never want to leave... I'll make sure of it._

****

To Be Continued


End file.
